


Tears Left to Cry

by exovelvetwriters



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, EXOVelvet, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exovelvetwriters/pseuds/exovelvetwriters
Summary: Tears are meant to be cried. Sorries are meant to be said. Sides are meant to be heard.Genre: Drama, Prompt: Poltergeist
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Kang Seulgi, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 3
Collections: EXOVelvetWritersFest 2.0





	Tears Left to Cry

_ Content Warning: Depictions of Mental Illness _

* * *

It was a bad day at work. Their team leader was screaming and nagging at the whole team because they screwed up their once in a lifetime opportunity to appeal to their executive officer. What’s worse is that he has to go home to his siblings. 

He doesn’t hate them to the point of wanting to neglect them as his family, but he hates them to the point where he wouldn’t talk to them even if it has been 2 years since that incident. 

“Kyung, you’re home.” Jongdae opened the fridge offered him a bottle of cold water. He nodded at him and accepted the water, Jongdae just smiled. He knows. He  _ understands. _ Out of all of his siblings, Jongdae is the one that lets Kyungsoo be  _ Kyungsoo _ . 

“Jongin will be here in a few minutes” Junmyeon, who came from their room leaned on the wall with his arms crossed in his chest. Jongdae’s eyes widened, but before he can even say anything, Junmyeon decided to fuel up the tension between the three. “At least have the decency to greet him.”

“Hyung!” Jongdae hissed. Junmyeon just shrugged at him. They both stopped when they heard Kyungsoo laugh. 

“What a word.” He whispered to himself. He went inside his room and locked the door shut. 

_ Jongin. Decency. Two words that can never be beside each other _ . He thought. 

Kyungsoo, along with his two older brothers lives in the same building, on the same apartment. While Jongin lives on another city which is 5 hours away from theirs. Jongin went MIA for 2 years but he started visiting them once a month after. 

And those are the time that Kyungsoo hates the most. He would leave for the night then come back the next morning just so he could miss his  _ precious little brother.  _

He sloppily packed his bag with foods that he stores under his closet, particularly for times like this, 2 cans of beer, just so he wouldn’t be tipsy when he drives back, his neck pillow, a blanket and a couple of books to read. 

He checked the living room if the two were around. Seeing no one, he went straight to the door but Junmyeon cleared his throat, causing him to stop. 

“I’m pretty sure I made myself clear a while ago” He sighed. Kyungsoo turned around to look at him. 

“And I’m pretty sure I made myself clear before but you didn’t listen. So-“, he shrugged.

“Kyungsoo I’m begging you. I’m tired of this.”

“So am I”

“Then stop being immature and talk it out.”

_ This happens a lot. But you said the I word. Me? You called ME immature when all you did was to pick sides? _

He took a deep breath, trying to control of the urge to punch him in the face. “I have plans”

“No, you don’t” He took a step closer to him. Kyungsoo stepped back. “You will go to the beach, stay there all night, then come back tomorrow”

_ Oh. So, you noticed. You care about my life? Now that’s new _

“I’m going.”

“He said he wants to talk to you now” He paused. “Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“Yeah. 2 years ago. But he bailed for a thousand times. I don’t need it now” those were his last words after he closed the door and drive his way to his favorite spot on the beach. 

Sitting the back of his pick-up car, he stares at the starless night sky. It was cloudy, making the light of the moon blurry. He spotted a white dot in the middle of the blank sky. When a cloud was about to passed by, 3 more white dots appeared.

_ Stars.  _

He closed his eyes to let the cold wind caress his face. 

  
  


_ Stars.  _

  
  


_ Stars. _

_ “Do you know that stars are black bodies?” _

_ “But they shine” _

_ “In the dark, to be exact. They absorb light from the sun, and then they radiate it to the dark” _

_ “So?” _

_ “It means, when you are gifted with light, or opportunity, you can use that to give light to other people too, especially to those in the dark.” _

_ “You trying to bring electricity to remote areas now?” _

_ “No. Too early for that” _

_ He smiled. Wendy smiled back. _

_ “I want to teach children, Kyung. Especially to those who can’t afford it.” _

_ “Of course, you would, Wendy” _

He opened his eyes before a tear could even escape. He needed to distract himself. He went to his car to get himself a can of beer, popped the lid and was about to take a sip when he saw a woman in white dress sitting on the passenger seat. To his surprise, he dropped his beer and it all spilled on the sand. 

“Holy hell!! Who are you!!”

“Can you close the door? It’s freezing” the woman answered. 

“W-what?”

“Right, right. I’ll explain later. Just come in and close the door.” Despite being freaked out, he did as he was told. The woman was hugging herself and rubbing her forearms.

All I wanted was to have a night for myself. And now I’m taking orders from a lady in white who suddenly appeared in my car. 

“Take all you need. I’m not going to fight” He gave his wallet, opened the compartments, revealing some of his properties.

“Wait. You don’t think I’m a thief, do you?” She looked at his wide-eyed face and laughed. “Silly. Do I look like one?!?”

“What do you want then?” His heartbeat started to slow down and his breathing was going back to normal. If this was a guy, he would’ve punched him in the face. Strangely, he feels…… _ warm around her. _

“I’m not a thief. I’m worse than that.”

_ Did she just say worst? A murderer? Am I about to die? _

_ Fucking finally. _

“I’m a ghost” 

“Ghosts don’t feel the cold. And they’re not warm” He was close to laughing to how absurd this lady was. Not until she hovered her hands on him and he saw that it went through. He did the same, he felt a warm breeze against his skin, but he didn’t touch anything. As if she was just air. 

It’s scary, but he kept his chill. His curiosity is higher than his fear. This is the first time he ever encountered a ghost. A talking one. 

“Before you ask. I’ll say it. I’m a ghost. Yes, I am dead. Before they let me into the light, they said I have to fulfill my mission first.” Her fingers pointed up to the sky.

“And you...” she paused,

“Kyungsoo” he introduced himself to the ghost.

“And you Kyungsoo, is my mission” 

Seulgi, the lady ghost in white dress, died two weeks ago when they hit a wall because she was stoned and was coming home from a party. It became the primary reason why she needed to fulfill a mission first before they let her in. A good deed to repay her stupidity on earth. He tried to ask about the mission and why is he involved. But Seulgi said that it was forbidden to let others know about the mission, especially to the mission itself, Kyungsoo. 

Seulgi did all the talking. He just answered her questions. Where are his parents? his brothers? how old is he? what does he do? Everything. He answered directly. 

“What about this Wendy girl?”

“Wait. How did you know about her?”

“Can you tell me about her?”

“I asked a question”

“Let’s say, It’s part of the mission. So? Who is she to you?  _ What happened to her?” _

Kyungsoo didn’t like that. Not one bit. 

“No.”

“Please? Kyungsoo?”

With no answer, he drove away hoping to get rid of her. “Im not going anywhere until I fulfill my mission.” Seulgi stated. Still no answer. It’s been 30 minutes and he’s still driving to who knows where. It annoyed Seulgi and left her with no choice. “If you don’t want me here, then at least help me. Because for the record, I don’t wanna be here too. Im supposed to be up there.”

“But you aren’t because you were stupid”

“YOU ARE NOT TO MEDDLE WITH MY PERSONAL CONFLICTS” Pissed off, she raised her voice at him. 

“RIGHT BACK AT YOU. DON’T MEDDLE WITH MY PERSONAL BUSINESSES. GET LOST” he retorted.

“I wouldn’t want to but I have to. Can’t you see that? If we help each other, my mission gets fulfilled, you will get rid of me, and I get to be up there with Chanyeol” The lady was close to crying. All she can do was to look through the window and kept her composure. 

With no care who that Chanyeol is, Kyungsoo just kept driving and let the atmosphere lessen with tension. What she said was a nice deal. Thrilled as he was, he wouldn’t want a ghost to stay by his side for a long time. 

But that exactly what happened.

Days went by and this ghost lady didn’t leave him alone. She was with him wherever he goes. He got more and more annoyed by her presence for always asking him that question. He grew tired of her voice and face every day. His past life without her was a lot quieter and he missed it. Oh, how he missed being alone. This ghost lady just won’t shut up.

On the other side, his brothers were confused as to why he kept staring at the wall. Sometimes he would blurt out words to thin air or he would randomly shake his head while looking at the wall. Jongdae got so concerned he even asked Kyungsoo to consult their doctor. 

“Are you sure?” Jongdae asked, who is now having breakfast with Junmyeon. 

“Yes. Don’t worry. I have to go now.” He said and left the room. But before he can even go out, Jongdae called him out. 

“I thought it’s day off today?” he said.

“I have plans” 

“Kyungsoo, be careful on your way to the beach.” Junmyeon said while still concentrating on cutting his bacons. Kyungsoo didn’t respond. 

“Will you tell me now?” Seulgi asked Kyungsoo. Both of them were seated at the back of his car. With the sounds of the waves crashing on the seashore, Kyungso breathed deeply. 

“Wendy. She was the most precious person in my life”

  
  


_ “Kyung!!! They said yes! Dad agreed to my plan!” The girl was jumping to her delight while Kyungsoo laughed.  _

_ “I told you he will. CEO Shon will let you go as long you tell him it’s for the people. Your plan to teach the children in far places will be a great help. Imagine their faces when you tell them you will be staying there. Don’t worry. I’ll be there with you” _

_ “I know.” Her fingers started to fidget. They both know that when it comes to her dad, one request will have a condition to take _

_ “He wants me to go with Jongin.” _

_ “Jongin? Why him? I can go with you. He’s not the type of person you can count on.” _

_ “I know. But dad wants him” _

_ “Why? Because he has more muscles than me?” he tried to flex his biceps.” Believe me Wendy I can be of more use than-“ _

_ “I know Kyung. But dad, I can’t say no to him” _

_ “No. I can talk to the Mayor. I’ll tell him Jongin couldn’t handle that type of place and let me go instead.” _

_ “I don’t want you to go with me Kyungsoo.”  _

_ “What? Why? _

_ “Dad wants you here. In the office” _

“And so, Wendy went to that place with Jongin and other volunteers.” Kyungsoo picked a shell and threw it into the ocean. They have been sitting on the seashore for half an hour now. Seulgi listened to him intently. She needed the information so she could carry out her mission. All that’s said to her before she was dispatch down on earth is that Wendy is the keyword. And she will know what do.

“She taught the kids, helped with the medical mission, everything was well. But when they were on their way home,” He stopped talking. Since that day, he never talked about that incident. He avoided talking about it. Everyone was asking him if he was okay, and all that did to him was to remind him that she was gone forever.

“What happened?” Seulgi hesitated to ask. 

“Jongin did something stupid and all of them took his side.” Seulgi looked at him and he was holding his tears back. “A storm hit while they were walking down to the road. The mountain was slippery and below them was a waterfall.”

_ “Kyungsoo stop!!” Junmyeon and Jongdae separated him and Jongin even before his fist lands on Jongin’s face for the third time. Jongin wiped his bleeding lips while being dragged away.  _

_ “YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BRING HER HOME SAFE JONGIN! YOU HAVE ONE FUCKING JOB!” _

_ “I didn’t know what to do. I panicked.” Jongin’s voice cracked. He is well aware that he was supposed to protect her, but fear overpowered him and he wasn’t able to move immediately. Next thing he saw was Wendy’s lifeless body flowing down with the waterfall, leading to the bottom of the mountain. All that’s left was her left shoe.  _

_ The shoe that was in Kyungsoo’s hand when he decided to punch his little brother’s face. _

“Im so sorry” are the only words she could say. He didn’t answer. Instead, he continued. 

“I told them. That I should’ve been there or that wouldn’t have happened. If I was there I would have told them to go back and let the storm pass before leaving. I would have held her hand and-“ His voice cracked, but he still managed to hold back his tears. He took a deep breath and his hand formed a fist.

“She wouldn’t have slipped and died.” Kyungsoo ended his story at that. 

That was Seulgi’s sign. That was her mission. 

“Come on!! I saw something weird at your room you have to go check it!!” Seulgi was bothering Kyungsoo in his office. He was trying so hard not to let his co-workers notice that he was talking to some ghosts so he picked up his phone and pretended to be talking to someone. 

“I am busy and that thing- whatever that is- can wait. Seulgi don’t make me mad.” Kyungsoo threatened her. 

“What if that strange thing will burn your whole apartment down?” His eyes widened and he sprinted out of his office to go home immediately. His heart was pounding while the elevator lifts him up to their apartment floor. Only to find out that when he opened the door, Jongin would be waiting on their living room. 

“Seulgi” He looked at her, and she looked serious. “Fuck this.” He was about to close the door shut. 

“Hyung. Please” Jongin’s hand was on his shoulder. He swats it away and he stepped back.

“How dare you show your face before me.” His blood starts to boil up but then Jongdae looked at him and smiled calmly. 

“Kyungsoo. Please? Let him talk?”

Kyunsgoo wanted to say no. Because Jongin always said no when Kyungsoo wanted to talk to him. Jongin avoided him so he decided to avoid Jongin too. 

“For what Hyung? For all of you to take his side again because he is our precious little brother?” 

“No one is taking sides Kyungsoo” Junmyeon approached them. “It wasn’t Jongin’s fault that there was a storm. It wasn’t Jongin’s fault that the track was muddy and slippery-“

“Junmyeon-hyung, stop” Jongin protruded. “Kyungsoo-hyung. Im sorry.” He got down on both of his knees and looked down. “Im so sorry hyung. I was supposed to protect her. I was supposed to bring her home to you. She was so excited to tell you all of her stories.” He cried out loud. 

“I’m sorry if I ran away from you when you wanted to talk to me. Wendy loved you and it’s all my fault hyung I’m so sorry.” 

This is Jongin’s guilt. For the time when he went away, all he felt was guilt, it was eating him alive. He went away because he needed to get treated for his PTSD and spent almost a year in the hospital. This is what he wanted to tell Kyungsoo but Kyungsoo drove him away everytime. 

“Jongin… I didn’t know you were being treated I-“ he crashed. All of his tears that he has been holding back for almost 2 years suddenly crashed like a storm and he fell down. 

He was crying. 

“Jongin I didn’t know. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for not listening to you. I’m sorry for pushing you away. I’m sorry for not considering your feelings. I’m sorry for being selfish” he continued while holds his brother’s shoulder. 

Junmyeon approached the two and hugged them both. “I’m sorry for not being the best older brother. Kyungsoo, I’m sorry if I ever made you feel like I was taking sides.” He kissed his brother’s forehead and caressed his hair. Not long after Jongdae joined the group hug. 

“I’m sorry. And I forgive you. All of you” Kyungsoo whispered.

Seulgi cried at the sight of the four brother’s reconciliation. Seulgi’s body started to glow and she was levitating towards the sky. Kyungsoo noticed. Their eyes met for the last time. She mouthed “mission accomplished”. Kyungsoo smiled and bowed a little as a sign of deep gratitude. 

At last. Her mission was done. 

Kyungsoo was back with his brothers. And Kyungsoo finally cried. 

  
  
**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments for our author! <3 You could also leave a like and share with your friends on Twitter! Just look for our festival thread on @exovelvetwrtrs.


End file.
